Bloodwrath
by LTH Beechnut
Summary: When Vermin that were left alive from the battle of Southsward escape, they head North to the only place they can, home. And when the time comes, Redwall will feel revenge. Meanwhile, Salamandastron is having problems of their own. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Reference Guide

**Bloodwrath**

**Time Period:** After the book, Joseph the Bellmaker, and before the book, Salamandastron. The Abbot is Saxtus.

**Places:** Salamandastron, Mossflower and surrounding areas, Northern Mountains, Southsward.

**Explanation of Characters**: You really don't have to read this section unless you come across a name that sounds familiar but you can't remember who it is. This is a miniature bio for everyone. All these were actual characters, no matter how small there part. WARNING: This may contain spoilers from the story, Bloodwrath. I also made up some characters, therefore, they will not be added to the list. I may also update some of the list later if I chose to add them to my story.

Abbot Saxtus: The Abbot of Redwall, before Vale, and after Bernard. He is friends with Durry, Dandin, and Rufe Brush.

Blaggut: A searat who served under Captain Slip, the Captain of the Pearl Queen. He turned away from the life of a searat and became a carpenter. Friend of Redwall Abbey.

Thrugg: A young otter at the time, not yet a hero of Redwall. In this story, he is only starting his journey to greatness.

Foremole: A mole leader. Same one who traveled on the mission with Joseph.

Dandin: The champion of Redwall, who journeys around with Mariel of Redwall.

Durry Quill – A middle-aged hedgehog who is best friends with Rufe Brush. He traveled with Joseph. His sword is named Finnbarr.

Rufe Brush – An orphan squirrel who is best friends with Durry Quill. He traveled with Joseph. He has a sword named Fatch, which he named after a shrew friend that had sacrificed himself for Rufe.

Log-a-Log – The shrew leader of the Gousim. Same as The Bellmaker's Log-a-Log.

Meldrum the Magnificent – The hare that traveled with Mariel and Dandin.

Mariel Gullwacker – A warrior mousemaid who fought Gabool the Wild. Friends with Dandin.

Truffen Squirrelking – The son of Gael Squirrelking. He likes to hang out with Muta, but he must grow apart from her to become king of Southsward.

Muta – The mute badger mother of Southsward. Takes care of Truffen.

Bowly Printip – A young warrior hedgehog who travels with Dandin/Mariel.

Sister Vale – A sister at the time. Very informal, she looks up to Abbot Saxtus.

Brother Mallen – A brother at the Abbey.

Blind Simeon – A brother at the Abbey. He is an all seeing herbalist. He can 'see' more than most.

Friar Cockleburr – The friar at the Abbey.

Egbert the Scholar – A scholarly mole that lives unexpectedly under the Castle Floret.

Hon Rosie – A mother hare that traveled with Joseph. Is known for her loud laugh.

Joseph Bellmaker – Joseph is known for making the bell of Southsward and Joseph Bell of Redwall. He had been called upon Martin the Warrior to save Southsward.

Furrtill – A young Dibbun molemaid. Friends with Blaggut.

Iris and Rab Streambattle – Otter leaders of their guard of Southsward. When he had reached insanity know as Bloodwrath, his only comfort was Muta and Egbert.

Sicant – A female rat whose mate, Graywort, and her served Urgan's horde. She survived the battle.

Vengro – A rat who survived the Battle of Southsward.

Tarquin Woodsorrel – A hare who met Mariel in Mariel of Redwall.

Tammbeak – A hawk from the Northern Mountains.

Rantaclaw – A hawk from the Northern Mountains.

Urthstripe – A striped badger twin, babies at the moment. Children of Urthound and Urthrun.

Urthwyte – A striped badger twin, babies at the moment. Children of Urthound and Urthrun.

Urthrun – A mother badger of Urthwyte and Urthstripe.

Urthound – The Badger Lord of Salamandastron at the time.

Urthclaw – The grandfather of the badger twins.

Loambudd – The grandmother of the badger twins.


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

"Master Rufe! Master Durry! Ca-n-n I see your swords from Joseph?" asked a little Dibbun, an infant just born. The feeble mouse looked towards the elders in such an adorable mater that Rufe couldn't do anything but smile. The old hedgehog awoke from his slumber and Rufe turned away from the fire. The warmth had made a very comfortable nap for Durry Quill, Rufe Brush was getting tired himself. Rufe and Durry always liked to spend the last hours of the day by a fire. The spontaneous fire soothed their souls.

"Wha-? Oh, you mean Fatch?" stumbled the aged squirrel. Durry looked confused. The unlikely once been warrior began to unsheathe Fatch. "Keep up, Durry, ol' lad. The young mouse wants to see Finnbarr! Now be careful, ye mousechild. These swords have killed and they will do so again!" he chuckled.

He watched as the young mouse carefully held Fatch, one of Galedeep Finnbarr's twin swords. Durry held the other. The mouse held it with such care and grace; as if it was a treasure that could be as easily lost as it was found. The moonlight shone through the beautifully made sword, reflected.

"I'm not gonna let you an' Fatch get all the glory," remarked Durry, making his way across the oak flooring. He reached for his sword, unsheathing it as well. He made his way back, holding the spikes on his aching back. "Old Finnbarr had his fair share of fights!" The mousebabe switched swords.

"These are so heavy!" squeaked the mouse. "How did you carry them?" he asked, shifting the weight of the twin swords.

The two laughed aloud. "Don't you worry chap. You get used to it! Can you believe Galedeep the otter could fight with both? Haarararara! Hohohoho!" chuckled Durry. "That old beast was one of a kind. He was a captain and a clever fighter. Could have taken out all of the Urgan Nagru's horde if there was more left of creatures like Galedeep."

The mouse looked confused. "You act like some of them escaped?"

"Aye, you're a clever one, aren't ye, laddie. You can't catch all the vermin in the world. Or else we'd all get to fat and lazy!" joked Rufe. "Besides, as much terror as their was, it was fun doin' it. Could you believe a warrior like me was once a coward to afraid to leave the Abbey." The mouse shook his head, stunned that the once great warriors were afraid of anything. "Oh yes. You can believe it. Anyway, what we're we saying?"

The conversation shifted to Durry. "The part about the vermin escapin'. Yep. Most notably, two! That nasty Sicant and Vengro. Those filthy hordebeasts fled from the fight when it was over. Mind you, most creatures who escape live a life of safety, but not these two. They were looking for trouble. We'll have to tell you about it sometime."

But the mouse was not disheartened. He was filled with questions. "Why can't you tell me about it? I want to know. Did you two kill those escapees? Did you beat them? Was Martin involved?"

"Oh-ho-hoooo! Don't get too excited. We'll tell you. But don't you tell anyone. You come back here every night around this time and I'll tell you more of the story. Rufey and I will tell ya all about it. From Sicant and Vengro's travels, the siege of the Northern Mountains, and that badger gone bad. But Rufey will have to start you off, I'm too tired tonight." The mousechild sat happily, not saying a word as the squirrel stood up to tell the tale.

Days upon days they traveled. Summer's warm weather were greeted by Fall's cool leaves. The forest we're painted with the colors of the seasons. The food began diminished, and plans didn't seem to go to well. The air got cooler.

But the rage of Sicant and Vengro's burned harder! The fire pushed away the cold.

And so the raging cold came in storms. The leaves and trees crippled under the mighty paw of ice. Animals took their hiding. The food was almost gone. But the blood on their swords kept their bellies fed. But the food of others were no match for something warm to keep them alive.

But the rage of Sicant and Vengro's burned harder! The fire pushed away the cold.

And so Spring came, but it got colder still. What was once known to them as May's showers were treated by hailstorms. Because the farther up North, the colder life became. And the battles became harder, but they still managed.

Because the rage of Sicant and Vengro's burned harder! The fire pushed away the cold.

And finally they reached their destination. Urgan Nagru had left behind a tribe of harsh creatures, savage weasels and stoats and rats that were to greedy to take with but too troublesome to kill. If they played their cards right, revenge would be theirs!

So the rage of Sicant and Vengro's burned harder than ever! For the flames had ignited more fire. And this time, the fire would push the cold away forever.


End file.
